Something Had to be done
by Hotaru Sada
Summary: A story of Shindou Shuichi and how, when the world around him fell, he fell to. complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Something had to be done**

_Summary:_  
A story about Shindou Shuichi, and how when the world around him fell, so did he.

_Disclaimer:_  
I own nothing of Gravitation. And some characters are kinda OOC. You have been warned.

_AN:_ So this is my first Gravitation Fanfic. Well….that I have posted anyways. No worries, I won't put anything too graphic in this fanfic. It is all drama. Enjoy!

**Chapter one**

"Are you ready Mr. Shindou."

With his classic enthusiasm Shuichi nodded his head. Though the room they are in is dark, in the one spot lighted in the middle are two chairs. One holding a very lucky news reporter named Mr. Yagami, and the other the aforementioned Shuichi. This was the latest interview with the hot pop idol, so of course it was being recorded. Though you never get quiet what you may expect.

"Alright Mr. Shindou, we are recording now."

Smiling up at the Reporter Shuichi nodded his head again.

"So how are you this evening Mr. Shindou"

"Please just call me Shuichi, and I am doing wonderfully. I got to have my favorite flavor pokey today."

"Of course. So how are your band mates? News has it that Mr. Nakano Hiroshi was taken to the hospital about a week ago for unknown causes. None of the stations have been updated as to how he is doing. Obvously we are all filled with concern. Do you have any updates for us."

Smiling meekly shuichi waved his hand at the reporter, almost as is to swat the question away. "He is fine. No reason to worry. My Hiro has always recovered quickly. I have nothing but faith in my friend. I mean, I will always trust in him, right."

The sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable. But ignoring it, the reporter nodded in agreement, "Yes, yes of course you will. But what about your other band mate Suguru"

Looking at the reported confused, shuichi just cocked he head to one side, "Who?"

Taking a deep breath the reporter looked back at Shuichi calmly, "Moving along, Will your band Bad Luck be going on tore after Mr. Nakano Hiroshi gets out of the hospital."

"No"

There was no room for judgment, no room for argument. Shuichi had even smiled as he had said it. "So is this the end of Bad Luck?"

Shaking his head shuichi answered calmly, "Nope, we all just need a bit of a break, I am sure of it. Then we will all be back and ready to go. Bad Luck isn't disappearing, I promise."

But even though shuichi sounded sincere, something wasn't at all right. It was that look in his eyes that said everything had gone wrong. He wasn't the same as he was when it all had begun. Smiling despite the feelings he had, the reporter leaned forward and offered his hand to Shuichi, "Thanks for the time you have shared with us Shuichi, and I hope you will be back on soon."

Grasping his hand lightly Shuichi nodded. The room was suddenly flooded with lights. The recording obviously over, Shuichi got up and left the room. The reporter watched as the pop idol left. He would never know just how right he had been. Something was wrong, very wrong.

_AN:_ Thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I wrote the first 4 chapters this morning from 1 am to almost 5. I thought I might want to post the first chapter at least. No worries, I will update the story after I get some sleep. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

_AN:_ Next chapter up, enjoy! Sorry it is so short.

Shuichi walked almost to calmly out of the News station. He made his way back to the apartment he shared with Yuki. Normally about this time his "Manager" would be showing up. Guns blazing, literally. Or perhaps his producer should be calling him on his cell to yell at him for being late to another recording session. But no one called, no one showed up. He just kept walking.

When Shuichi got back to the apartment, he didn't slam open the door, or call for his lover. No, he just unlocked the door calmly and walked inside, laying his bag next to the door. Shuichi made his way to the room Yuki was always in, working on his latest novel. He didn't even knock, he just came in and walked up behind where Yuki was, typing away.

Yuki looked up from his work, stunned at his lovers' silence and downcast face. He had just gotten back last night from his latest trip to America. But Shuichi hadn't even noticed when he had gotten back last night. And when yuki had woken up, Shuichi had already left for the day. Now, the first time he has seen his lover in 2 months, he just stood there not even smiling.

"What do you want brat." Maybe acting like he always does would help.

There was no response. Yuki turned around to look at his lover. Something was not right. He was acting so out of character.

"Did something happen while I was away?"

"Yes," Shuichi whispered. The tears started pouring out of his eyes. But he didn't move forward, he wouldn't even look at Yuki, he just stood there crying. Yuki looked stunned, and when he tried to do the boyfriend like thing and pull shuichi into his arms, his young lover just pushed him away. This response being odd enough, it seemed even more rash when shuichi ran from the room as fast as he could. The first thought that had crossed Yuki's mind was to call Tohma. This had to be the CEO's fault , because…well, wasn't it always.

_AN: _Please R&R and tell me what you think of this story!

ps. For disclaimer see chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 

_AN:_ Here is the next chapter. Just wanted to get it up quickly.

In truth, Shuichi really didn't have anyone he could run to now. But that was the way they had set it up around him. It really did look all neat and tidy once Tohma had put his hand in it. Putting everyone in his or her place. He even decided that Shuichi and Yuki should be together. And being the happy go lucky fool that he was, Shuichi had played right into Tohma's hand. But about a week ago, everything had gone all wrong. Everything.

It is kind of hard to explain. You see Hiro had taken Shuichi out to cheer him up. And at first he had done a bang up job. I mean, they went out to the club, and had a few drinks, evening dancing together. Needless to say it got a little hot between them. Once they had gotten off of the floor, they couldn't even look at each other. Let alone touch. Even being in the same room was hard at that point. If they didn't get away from each other, they were going into territory they hadn't been in since high school. And they had agreed never to go back there again. Shuichi had Yuki, and Hiro had Suguru. That should have been enough. But it wasn't, at least not for Hiro.

All it took was that first kiss. And it wasn't even Shuichi's fault. He had pulled away, pushed away, fought as hard as he could to get away. But at that point, Hiro was too far-gone, one too many drinks and his raging manhood over-road his normal Hiro like behavior. That was just enough to break what was left of Shuichi. After the second round of his best friends torture, Shuichi just gave up. Eventually he had blacked out. And when Shuichi had woken up, he was back in his own apartment, all washed down and in his jammies.

Shuichi had searched the whole apartment but found no one and nothing. All he could think to do was protect himself, so Shuichi had waited on the couch. This wasn't the first time he had been raped. But that time Hiro had been there to help pick him back up. Not this time, no, Shuichi figured Hiro would be back sooner or later. Shuichi was right.

That evening Hiro had come back. He even let himself into Shuichi's apartment making sure to lock the door behind him. All Shuichi could do was sit and watch as Hiro approached him, his mind screaming at him to move, but his body frozen on the spot.

"I am sorry Shuichi, I shouldn't have… you had said no. I wasn't thinking, I couldn't think. It was just too much. I….I am so sorry." That was what Hiro had said. Shuichi knew he had meant it. Knew it, but couldn't except it.

Shuichi couldn't look Hiro in the eyes, couldn't speak, he could barley breath. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. The gun in his hand was shaking, and he wasn't even pointing it at Hiro, it was just sitting there in his lap. He didn't want to hurt his best friend. But he couldn't let Hiro touch him again, ever again.

Hiro took a couple steps toward Shuichi, but Shuichi pulled the gun up and pointed it at Hiro. Taking a deep breath, Shuichi's mind ran over the events of the previous night. Closing his eyes tightly to fight back tears Shuichi tried to speak, finally getting out only a few words of warning. "Just stay away from me."

Hiro had ignored this and took a couple more steps towards Shuichi. All that Shuichi could do was pull the trigger. He shot the gun at Hiro's leg. Whatever his best friend had done, we wouldn't kill him. No matter what he still loved him. Oh well, so much for sanity.

Shuichi had called "K" and had him have Hiro air lifted from the apartment. K hadn't asked for the reason, he knew by the look on Shuichi's face that it wasn't an accident. But "K" simply called up a cleaning crew and had the mess cleaned up, took Hiro and left.

_AN:_ Hope you all like it so far. I know, he is OOC. Oh well. Please R&R

Ps. For disclaimer see first chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_AN:_ Hurray! I got my first review. And I just finished writing it all. Now I just have to edit and post. Fun stuff!

What happened after that was taken out of Shuichi hands. Though it was never really in his hands. Since his best friend had just betrayed him, raping him of what was left of his senses, Shuichi was empty. All he could do was think of this crazy life he was living.

What kind of life is it when you leave the man you really love, and for the sake of the band call him only best friend. You gain a lover because of an infatuation that you blew up into so much more, just so you wouldn't have to face your true feelings. Ruining what was truthfully left in that friendship, leaving behind a facade. Only to latter on be raped by the person you truly love, effectively destroying what ever was left of how you felt for them, and causing you to hurt them in a way you never thought you could. Thusly putting blood on your innocent hands.

And because Hiro was the one who raped you, your band is torn apart. You could have handled playing with him again. Could have it wasn't for the fact that he was fucking the pianist to get back at you, and always throwing that relationship in your face every time you practice or do a gig. There they are in the back showing off. And lets not forget that the person you are "infatuated with" may actually be gaining feelings for you, and you are finding that you are returning them, though it really is more of a masochist relationship. Built of pain and tears.

Then lets not mention that the whole reason you are in this mess is because Tohma said that he could even dream of taking on a band if the lead guitarist and the Head singer were a couple. That would take away from the bands "image". So fine, they had done what Tohma had said. And now his life was this mess.

That was when Shuichi had come the conclusion he was at now. Something had to be done. Sigh what a mess.

The days that had followed Shuichi's resolution showed more and more how much Yuki had really rubbed off on him. No, shuichi didn't start smoking or drinking. He really couldn't hold his liquor anyways. But what Shuichi did do was worse, much worse. It was time to fix this, once and for all.

_An:_ Yep, break down/mental rant for all.

Ps. Disclaimer in first chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_An: _Sorry for the short Chapter. But good news. The last chapter is next.

On the night Shuichi had his interview, Tohma was rudely interrupted from his rather important business to be called by Yuki. Now, Tohma wasn't terribly happy about being called away from his mistress. But he had to do what must be done. Yuki was very important to him. Of course he would go meet him. Where ever and when ever. So, leaving his mistress in his office to "clean up" he went to see Yuki at said persons apartment. From the sounds of the call, this wasn't good. Something had happened, and if Yuki didn't know what it was, then obviously there was trouble.

Tohma was just arriving at Yuki's apartment when Shuichi had appeared in Tohma's office. Shuichi stood in the door frame of the CEO's lush office, watching Suguru clean up.

"Your outfit is nice Suguru, to bad you can't wear things like that on stage. People might actually see you then."

Looking up in horror, Suguru tried to pull down the almost nonexistent skirt. He blushed as he tried to hide behind the desk.

"Its ok Suguru, that maids outfit really does look good on you." Shuichi laughed in a light hearted way. Then shaking his head side to side looked back up at Suguru. "But unfortunately I will have to tell. Don't worry too much though. Its just Hiro. You trust him, right?" With that Shuichi left the room, a weak smile on his face. It was time to go and see his producer about the next big gig they had. And we all know that Shuichi wasn't one to disappoint.

_AN:_ Is that Sarcasm from Shuichi?! Yep he is OOC. Sorry!

Ps. Disclaimer in first chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN:_ Yep, last chapter! Second fanfic done. So on with the show.

When Tohma had arrived, Yuki was in his usual position. Bad posture, beer in hand, and cigarette in the other. Although, there was an ashtray filled to the brim with buds, and 3 boxes crumpled and tossed on the floor next to him. Yep, classic signs of a Yuki freak out.

Tohma sat down next to Yuki and tried to think of something to say, but was cut off when he got a call on his cell from Bad Lucks producer. What else could go wrong tonight? Tohma answered the phone while being glared at by Yuki. He knew he had to make this quick.

"Hello?"

"Um, Tohma, sir."

"Yes."

"We have a problem" No duh.

"Shuichi is with me. And he wants to talk with you."

"Alright." The answer was hesitant. What could Shuichi want to say to him?

"Mr. Tohma"

"Yes Shuichi" With that response, the phone was quickly out of Tohma's hand and into Yuki's.

"Where are you, are you ok, what is going on?" All of this was said very fast and in a very Shuichi like way. Wow, they really did rub off on each other.

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. " I am sorry Yuki. I shouldn't have run off like that. A lot has happened since you had left…I just have to finish this. Can you please put Mr. Tohma back on the line."

"Alright, I trust you Shuichi."

"Thanks."

The phone was handed back to a very confused Tohma. "Yes."

"I know about you and Suguru."

The silence could have been cut with a knife. Tohma had no response. He had known this would happen eventually.

"I want for you to put out a news release ASAP. Have it state that Hiro and Suguru are away on their honeymoon after secretly getting married. Don't worry. K took care of your dear little Mistress. He is now staying at the hospital with Hiro. Something about bleeding from the behind. At any rate, they deserve each other." With that the call was ended.

Tohma looked up at Yuki. His face now white as a sheet. "I am in so much shit."

Yuki just chugged the rest of his beer and starred at the floor. A small smile playing at his lips. Shuichi had learned from the best. When you get screwed, screw back only harder and with more pain involved.

(back with shuichi)

"Thanks for letting me use your phone."

Bad Luck's producer just stared at Shuichi. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Shuichi got up and left, leaving his Producer's apartment appeased. Now he just had to go home.

The next couple of weeks were strange to say the least. Shuichi's band mates had both done unforgivable things, and were now stuck together. Tohma had lost his favorite mistress, and Yuki had learned that Shuichi could handle himself. Only that Shuichi really shouldn't as he had spent the whole week after that press release crying in his lover's arms. But not all of it was bad. Bad Luck was planning their next album, and was setting up an awesome tour. Everything was in place, each got their own, and life was better. Well, at least for Shuichi, everyone else though…nope.

**The End!**

_An:_ Hope you guys liked it. I know it was kinda random and all. But I tried, I really did. So R&R! Tell me what you think.

Ps. Disclaimer in first chapter.


End file.
